Custom Character
LEGO Indiana Jones Character Creator. In the Character Creator you can create your own characters, like Belloq Jones or Sallah Scott. Indiana James Hat: fedora Body: boxer Arms:peach Hands: Peach Belt: Dark tan Legs: Dark tan Weapon: rifle, bullwhip, Confederate (Cavalry) Head: Grail Knight Hat: Barranca Body: Enemy Officer Arms: Dark Grey Hands: Black Belt: Dark Grey Legs: Dark Grey Weapon: Sword Confederate (Sharpshooter) Head: Fedora Hat: Enemy Soldier (Brunwald Castle) Body: Enemy Officer Arms: Dark Grey Hands: Peach Belt: Dark Grey Legs: Brown Weapon: Rifle Indiana Jones (Thuggee) Head: Indiana Jones Hair:Brown or Fedora Body:Boxer Arms:Peach Hands:Peach Belt:Dark Tan Legs:Dark Tan Weapon:Sword Panama Hat Man Head:Boxer Hat:Sallah(Cairo)(NA4 Wii, use another Panama Hat) Body:Indiana Jones DJ Arms:White Hands:Peach Belt:Black Legs:Black Weapon:Pistol or Machine Gun Alternate Thuggee(On Game Cover) Head:Tan Standard Hair:Small Black Turban'(NA4 Wii, use Large Black Turban)' Body:Bandit Swordsman Arms:Black Hands:Tan Belt:Black Legs:Black Weapon:Sword Alternate Hovitos Head: Chatter Lal Hair:Satipo Body:Mahrajah(Thuggee) Arms:Tan Hands:Tan Belt:Dark Green Legs:Tan Weapon:Crossbow Sallah(Cairo) Head:Sallah Hair:Sallah(Cairo)(NA4 Wii Use Diferent Shade of Panama Hat) Body:Short Round Arms:White Hands:Peach Belt:White Legs:White Weapon:Shovel Thuggee Guard Head:Skull Hair:Black Turban Body:Thuggee Arms:Black Hands:Peach Belt:Red Legs:Black Weapon:Crossbow Enemy Boxer(With Shirt) Head:Boxer Hair:Brown Body:Indy(Kali) Arms:Sand or Peach Hands:Peach Belt:Sand Legs:Sand Weapon:Bottle or Wrench Kazim's Henchman Head:Kazim Hair:Red Fez Body:Kazim or Kazim(Desert) Arms:Dark Grey Hands:Tan Belt:Dark Grey Legs:Dark Grey Weapon:Pistol or Machine Gun Eaton Head:Boxer Hair:Brown Body:Eaton Arms:Eaton Suit Blue Shade Hands:Peach Belt:Grey Legs:Grey Weapon:Book Musgrove Head:Jock Hair:Orange Body:Musgrove Arms:Black Hands:Peach Belt:Grey Legs:Grey Weapon:Book Donovan(Aged) Head:Zombie Hair:Grey Village Elder Body:Donovan Black Arms:Black Hands:Black Belt:Black Legs:Black Weapon:Book or Pistol Mac Head:Boxer Hair:Brown Body:Satipo Arms:Sand Hands:Peach Belt:Dark Tan Legs:Dark Tan Weapon:Pistol or Machine Gun Taylor Head:Kao Kan Hat:Toht Body:Toht Arms: black Hands: black Belt: black Legs: black Weapon:Pistol General Ross Head:British Officer Hat:Enemy Officer Body:Colonel Vogel (Tank) Arms: Peach Belt:Tan Legs:Tan Weapon: Bazooka Harry Potter Head:Toht Hair:Satipo Body: Henry Jones Arms:Dark grey Hands:tan Belt:brown Legs:brown Weapon:book Tom Riddle Head:Kao Kan Hair:Shanghai Hoodlum 2 Body:Toht Arms:black Hands:tan Belt:black Legs:black Weapon:pistol or book Peter Pettigrew Head:British Commander or Boxer Hair:Brown Body:Eaton Arms:blue Hands:tan Belt:blue Legs:blue Weapon:pistol Lola Head:Marion Hair:long brown hair Body:green shirt Arms:green Hands:tan Belt:blue Legs:blue Weapon:book Clyde Donovan Head:Kao Kan Hair:brown Body:British Officer Arms:red Hands:tan Belt:grey Legs:grey Weapon:book Loogie Head:Kao Kan Hair:black Body:Toht Arms:black Hands:tan Belt:black Legs:black Weapon:machine gun Damien Head:Kao Kan Hair:Kao Kan's messy hair Body:black Arms:black Hand:tan Belt:black Legs:black Weapon:pistol Harold Toht Head:Indiana Jones (w/ glasses) Hat:Toht Body:Toht Arms: black Hands:Peach Belt:black Legs:black Weapon:wrench bobheadownz 1 Head:Dancing Girl 2 Hair:Librarian or Long Brown Body:Elsa Arms:Sky Blue Hands:Red Belt:White Legs:Sky Blue Weapon:Bazooka bobheadownz 2 Head:Fedora Hair:Shangai Hoodlum 2 Brown Body:Barnett College Green Arms:Green Hands:Peach Belt:Green Legs:Green Weapon:Bazooka redusindo(MUTT WILLIAMS) Head:Jock Hair:Chatter Lal Body:Donovan Tux Arms:Orange Hands:Peach Belt:Orange Legs:Black Weapon:Gun redusindo's bro(LIL BLACKY) Head:Shanghai Hoodlum 1 Hat:Ninja Body:Bandit Swordsman Arms:Black Hands:Black Belt:Red Legs:Black Weapon:Bazooka BEASTBOY68(Raiders/Temple/Crusade) Head:Donovan Hat:Fedora/Boy Scout/Major Toht Body:Indy Desert/Soldier Black/Soldier Green Arms:Green/Light Purple/White Hands:Black Belt:Green/Light Purple/White Legs:Green/Light Purple/White Weapon:Shovel TURBOBOY3(Raiders/Temple/Crusade) Head:Jock Hat:Enemy Goon/Boy Scout/Major Toht Body:Pilot/Soldier Green/Soldier Black Arms:Skin Orange/Gray/Green Hands:Black Belt:Skin Orange/Gray/Green Legs:Skin Orange/Gray/Green Weapon:Shovel Rocket Mummy Head:Mummy Hat:Maharajah Black Body:Bandit Swordsman Arms:Black Hands:Black Belt:Red Legs:Mola Ram Weapon:Bazooka Indiana Jones (Commander) Head: Indiana Jones Hat/Hair: Enemy Officer (Desert) Weapon: Machine gun, whip Arms: Tan Hands: Peach Body: Enemy Soldier (Desert) Belt: Black Legs: Tan Skeleton Guard Head: Skull Hat/Hair: Enemy Officer Weapon: Spear Arms: Light Blue Hands: Black Body: Grail Knight Belt: Black Legs: Black Kazim (Soldier) Head: Kazim Hat/Hair: Enemy Soldier Weapon: Pistol Arms: Dark Grey Hands: Orange Body: Enemy Soldier Belt: Dark Grey Legs: Dark Grey Belloq (Punjabi) Head: Belloq Hat/Hair: Red Turban Weapon: Book Arms: White Hands: Tan Body: Bandit Belt: Red Legs: White Jack Sparrow Head: Sherpa Brawler Hat/Hair: Hovitos Weapon: Sword Arms: White Hands: Peach Body: Indiana Jones Belt: Blue Legs: Blue Dancing Girl 3 Head: Dancing Girl 2 Hat/Hair: Henry Jones (Red) Weapon: Bottle Arms: Peach Hands: Red Body: Marion (Cairo) Belt: White Legs: White Shanghai Hoodlum 3 Head: Shanghai Hoodlum Hat/Hair: Hovitos Weapon: Machine Gun Arms: Black Hands: Tan Body: Lao Che Belt: Black Legs: Black Lando Calrissian Hair: Plain Black Head: Kazim Body: Chattar Lal Legs: Black Weapon: Shovel Han Solo (Endor) Hair: Plain Brown Head: Jock Body: Herman Legs: Brown Weapon: Pistol Indiana Jones (Zombie) Hair: Fedora Head: Walter Donovan (Aged) Body: Indiana Jones Legs: Dark Tan Weapon: Fists and whip Santa's Elf Hair: Sherpa Goon or Sallah (Desert) Head: Mola Ram Body: Colonel Dietrich Legs: Green Weapon: Candy Cane Colonel Dovchenko Hair: Enemy Officer (Desert) Head: Brody Body: Belloq (Jungle) or British Commander Legs: Dark Tan Weapon: Bazooka Magnus Hair: Plain Brown Head: Belloq Body: Enemy Soilder (Desert) Legs: Grey Weapon: Sword Suzie (Staff of Kings) Hair: Jock Head: Willie Scott Body: Grail Knight Legs: Blue Weapon: Bottle Meggy O'Maly Hair: Ponytail Brown Head: Elsa Body: Sallah (Suit) Legs: Black Weapon: Bottle Charles Kingston Hair: Grave Robber 1 Head: Sherpa Goon Body: Walter Donovan (Suit) Legs: Thuggee Weapon: Shovel Category:Art Room